


Пока я живой

by Dakira



Series: 5V2D [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V2D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demons, Drama, Family, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: — Я хотел быть с тобой, — произнес Данте, пытаясь поверить себе и с отчаянием понимая: не получится.





	Пока я живой

**Author's Note:**

> Смысловые галлюцинации — Волшебный мир

В другом месте и в других обстоятельствах никто бы не дал им времени для отдыха и праздных разговоров, однако в Аду все следовало собственному ходу вещей. Тусклый свет разливался от запада до востока, вместо воды растения питались кровью, и каждый обитатель обезличенной степи был готов драться за свою жизнь до самого конца.

Данте впервые за долгие годы чувствовал себя неуверенно. У каждого слова имелся вес, у каждой фразы — последствия, но обходиться без речи вовсе было невозможно. Тишина угнетала, напрягала, заставляла невольно хвататься за меч, а Вергилий будто бы не замечал этого, продолжая спокойно очищать Ямато от пятен демонической крови.

Их встреча — _сколько же их было на самом деле?_ — закончилась не дракой и не перемирием. Для Вергилия Данте здесь и сейчас не существовало, он был тенью от тени, невольным свидетелем слабости и сомнений, попутчиком на дороге в один конец.

— Я ведь убил тебя, — хрипло произнес Данте. Сухой колючий ветер трепал полы его плаща, рассыпал отросшие волосы по плечам. Данте чувствовал себя грязным. — Тогда, на острове Маллет, помнишь?

Вергилий поднял взгляд. Ямато смирно лежал на его коленях, и Данте невольно думал о том, сколько трагедий меч пережил вместе со своим хозяином и сколько — без него.

— И вот я здесь, — ни улыбки, ни сарказма, ни капли ненависти. Констатация фактов, попытка закончить разговор, не начав его. Свободное падение прямиком в бездну. — И ты здесь тоже.

Данте вздрогнул. Хлесткий удар пришелся прямо в цель, задел то, чему не существовало названий, разрушил тщательно выстроенную стену — бежать было некуда. Да и не могло это стать выходом, когда каждый шаг — ловушка памяти, каждый крик — отчаянный протест и попытка избежать боли.

— Я... — Данте мялся, не находя правильного ответа, и Вергилий не спешил ему на помощь. Они оба пережили это, оба видели крушение собственных надежд, только принять не смогли так сразу.

Данте предпочел забыть, Вергилий — все исправить.

_(Проблема в том, кто оказался прав, а кто ошибся.)_

Данте сделал нетвердый шаг вперед и замер подле брата. Слова рвались с языка, но то были полные жалости к себе лживые слова извинений. Нужны ли они Вергилию _сейчас_ , когда боль ушла и душевные раны почти закрылись? Требовалось ли Вергилию напоминание о тьме, и страхе, и мучениях, терзавших ослабленное тело и разбитую на части душу?

— Я хотел быть с тобой, — произнес Данте, пытаясь поверить себе и с отчаянием понимая: не получится. Не хотел, не пытался, не искал дороги назад и не верил. Просто жил, день за днем забывая детали, пока небо не рухнуло вниз, придавив его под собою.

Вергилий криво усмехнулся, понимая иронию момента, и направил острие Ямато ему в грудь. Данте прикрыл глаза, безропотно принимая наказание.

Боли не было, лишь поднявшийся от взмаха меча порыв ветра всколыхнул слипшиеся от грязи и пота пряди. Открывшийся перед самым лицом портал окатил его волной неприятных ощущений, по коже прошлись мурашки, и все затихло. Вергилий ушел.

Данте осел на землю и закрыл лицо руками.


End file.
